disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Emoji Blitz
Disney Emoji Blitz with Pixar is a Match-3 game based on Emojis. It was released on July 14, 2016. Synopsis Match. Collect. Emote! Play and collect hundreds of Disney and Pixar emojis like never before in an exciting matching game! Play fast paced rounds of match-3 to earn prizes, complete missions, and discover new emojis. Collect Disney and Pixar emoji characters and items from The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Cinderella, Zootopia, The Muppets, Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Finding Dory and more! *'MATCH' emojis to score big points and unlock new characters *'COLLECT' 400+ Disney and Pixar emoji characters & items *'BLAST' the board with expressive emoji super powers & combos *'PLAY' missions to boost your score and earn prizes *'CHALLENGE' your friends’ high scores *'SHARE' your collected emojis through the Emoji Blitz keyboard Events Ursula Event From August 18, 2016 to August 28, 2016, play in Villain Mode and collect tridents (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Ursula. During the event, Ursula can be leveled to Level 2. Any Little Mermaid emoji (Ariel, Flounder, or Sebastian) gives 2x the tridents. Halloween Event 2016 From October 1, 2016 to October 31, 2016, collect Halloween-related collection items. The items are in pumpkins, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" collection items (ones that appear more frequently with a specific character). There are 7 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Maleficent Event From November 1, 2016 to November 10, 2016, play in Villain Mode and collect Magic Books (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Maleficent. Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey gives 2x Magic Books. Winter Holiday Event 2016 From December 16, 2016 to December 28, 2016, collect winter/Christmas-related Collection Items. The items are in gifts, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection Items. There are 7 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Jafar Event From January 2, 2017 to January 11, 2017, play in Villain Mode and collect Magic Lamps (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Jafar. Playing as the Genie, Aladdin or Jasmine gives 2x the Magic Lamps. Lunar New Year Team Event From January 25, 2017 to February 2, 2017, play in team mode to complete missions. Choose your main emoji, your teammate will be randomly selected. Alternate emojis when the power bar is full. Use Mulan or Mushu on special golden rooster envelopes on the event map. Complete all 30 missions to unlock Mulan or Mushu. Valentine's Day Event 2017 From February 3, 2017 to February 15, 2017 collect Valentine's Day related collection items. The items are in heart boxes, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection items. There are 5 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Tangled Lanterns Event From February 25, 2017 to March 5, 2017 play in a special mode to complete mission. Lantern light will be spread onto the board. Match emojis to gather the light. When all the light on the board is gathered, a Lantern is collected. Using Rapunzel or Pascal gives 2x the lanterns. Complete all 25 missions to unlock Rapunzel or Pascal. Captain Hook Event From March 7, 2017 to March 15, 2017, play in Villain Mode and collect Crocodiles (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions that prize is Captain Hook. Playing as Tinker Bell or Peter Pan gives 2x the Crocodiles. Beauty and the Beast Event From March 17, 2017 to March 24, 2017 collect Beauty and the Beast related collection items. The items are in music boxes, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection Items. There are 5 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Honey Event From March 30, 2017 to April 4, 2017 This most wonderful Diamond Box is stuffed with NEW Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore & Tigger emojis! Honey is covering the game board! Match to collect all the yummy honey into HONEYPOTS to earn special prizes! Spring Event From April 8, 2017 to April 16, 2017 collect Easter and spring related collection items. The items are in Easter eggs, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection items. There are 5 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Earth Day Team Event From April 19, 2017 to April 26, 2017, play in team mode to complete missions. Choose your main emoji, your teammate will be randomly selected. Alternate emojis when the power bar is full. Use WALL-E or EVE on special green leaf missions on the event map. Complete all 30 missions to unlock WALL-E or EVE. Main Street Electric Parade Item Event From April 28, 2017 to May 3, 2017, collect Disneyland/Main Street Parade related items. The items are in treasure chests, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection items. There are 3 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). 2nd Ursula Event From May 12, 2017 to May 22, 2017, play in Villain Mode and collect tridents (collection items) to defeat Ursula. Ursula is back! You poor unfortunate souls! Take matters into your own tentacles and defeat Ursula now! Be the king of high scores! Get NEW King Triton in the Diamond Box today! Pirates of the Caribbean Event From May 25, 2017 to May 29, 2017, play in the new Survival Mode and destroy bombs before they explode. Playing as any of the three new pirate emojis doubles your collected bombs. Pirates of the Caribbean emojis have sailed straight into Disney Emoji Blitz! Captain Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and Davy Jones are walkin’ the plank and diving into the Diamond Box. Collect these plundering pirates in a brand new event & make matches before the bombs explode and destroy the board! Pixar Item Card Event From June 1, 2017 to June 5, 2017, celebrate a month of Pixar with a new Pixar Item Card Event! Collect your favorite Pixar items as they drop to the bottom of the board and progress through the saga map to rewards & prizes! Did you miss out on your favorite Pixar emojis before? Then fall with style into the Diamond Box to collect Buzz, Nemo, WALL-E, and Sulley now! Cars 3 Team Event From June 16, 2017 to June 22, 2017, you will be saying ka-chow because you can now play in the Cars 3 team event and be sure to Cruz into the diamond box of Emoji Blitz to get the NEW Cars 3 emojis! Race through each task, all 30 of them, by teaming up with and getting the new Cars 3 emojis. You'll want to be as fast as Lightning Mcqueen in order to catch Lightning Mcqueen, Cruz Ramirez, and Jackson Storm before they're gone from the diamond box and before this event is over. Inside Out Card Event From June 30, 2017 to July 6, 2017, get in touch with your emotions by playing the Inside Out Event! Collect items through Headquarters, what is this, ill, a kitchen of broccoli pizza!?, Hockey Island, Goofball Island, Dream Productions, amazing, and Imagination Land. At the end either earn Joy or Sadness as your reward when completed through all 6 stages. You'll want to be as fast as lightning in order to catch Joy and Sadness before they're gone from the diamond box and before the event is over. Ink Event From July 13, 2017 to July 21, 2017, ink has gotten on the board and it is up to you to collect it to collect bottles of ink. There are 20 missions of collecting bottles of ink. When you finish these missions, you will receive the great steam felling of a new emoji and one of the new emojis from the diamond box. But hurry and get Steamboat Willie Mickey, Retro Minnie, and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit from the diamond box before this steamboat sails away. The 1st Disney Emoji Blitz Anniversary Event From July 13, 2017 to July 17, 2017, celebrate a year of emojis and blitzing by unlocking an emoji each day for 5 DAYS!!!! from the 1st Anniversary box. Collect Daisy Duck, Bambi, Dumbo, Jiminy Cricket, and the old pooh bear himself Winnie the Pooh. Good Luck and happy blitzing all emoji blitzers. Characters & Special Powers Disney Emoji Blitz has a variety of characters, and plans to add new ones each month. Mickey Mouse & Friends *Mickey Mouse - Creates Lightning Clouds with Mickey magic! *Minnie Mouse - Blows kisses to the board. Heart eye emojis give extra coins! *Donald Duck - Donald's temper tantrum scatters emojis! *Daisy Duck - Tap pink flower petals to clear corners of the board! *Goofy - Gawrsh! Goofy hits the board and shuffles it! *Pluto - Licks the board and clears a column of emojis! *Holiday Mickey - Drops random items onto the board! *Steamboat Willie Mickey - Tap the board to use the steamboat and clear a column of emojis. *Retro Minnie - Play Minnie's ukulele to clear emojis on the board. *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Helicopter ears! Clear emojis and bring power ups together for combos! ''The Lion King'' *Simba - Animals run left and right to clear a row of emojis! *Timon - Tap the flowers! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Pumbaa - Grubs drop down and scare away emojis! ''The Little Mermaid'' *Ariel - Make a wave of bubbles to clear away emojis! *Flounder - Turns the tide by adding more Flounder emojis! *Sebastian - For a short time each match is worth x3 points! *King Triton - King Triton's trident zaps and clears columns of emojis! *Ursula - Clears rows of emojis with slithering tentacles ''Monsters Inc. *Mike - Rolls and bounces, clearing emojis as he goes *Sulley - Sulley roars to scare random emojis of the board! *Randall - Sneaks a bunch of Randall emojis onto the board ''Bambi *Bambi - Butterflies land on random emojis to clear them away ''The Aristocats'' *Marie - A circle of hearts appears. Heart-eye emojis are worth x3 points! ''Dumbo'' *Dumbo - When Dumbo flies up the board, emojis are cleared ''Pinocchio'' *Jiminy Cricket - Wish upon a star - a Rainbow Star! ''Winnie the Pooh'' *Winnie the Pooh - Pooh knocks the sides of the board and clears random emojis *Piglet - Piglet flies across in a wind storm, picking up emojis! *Eeyore - Eeyore's tail swings across the board and clears emojis *Tigger - Tigger bounces up the board and clears emojis on his way up ''Peter Pan'' *Tinker Bell - Pixie dust creates random powerups on the board! *Peter Pan - Off to Never Land! Emojis float up and fly off the board! *Captain Hook - Cannonballs hit the board and clear clusters of emojis! ''Aladdin'' *Aladdin - Make a wish! Rub the magic lamp to get prizes! *The Genie - Grants your wish and adds lots of Genie emojis! *Jasmine - Fly across on the Magic Carpet and clear emojis *Jafar - For a short time, magic clouds clear extra emojis for you ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Alice - Tap the board to make a giant Alice appear! *Cheshire Cat - Hit the target for a bigger smile that clears the board! *White Rabbit - For a short time each match adds +1 second to the clock! ''Toy Story'' *Woody - Tap the board to round up emojis with Woody's lasso *Buzz Lightyear - A laser zaps a diagonal line of emojis! *Alien - The Claw grabs a bunch of emojis. Ooooh! ''The Muppets'' *Kermit the Frog - Tap the music notes! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Fozzie Bear - Flying tomatoes clear Fozzie emojis and his bad jokes ''Cinderella'' *Cinderella - Bibbidy-Bobbidi-Boo! Turn Cinderella emojis into Sunshine! ''Frozen'' *Elsa - Tap the board to clear a row with an icy freeze! *Anna - Sunflowers grow from the bottom and clear emojis *Olaf - It's summer! Olaf makes Sunshine power ups above his head! *Sven - Tap the board to drop 2 carrots. Sven runs across to eat them! ''WALL-E'' *WALL-E - Zooms across the board clearing emojis in his path *EVE - Flies across the board clearing a spiral of emojis. ''Lilo & Stitch'' *Stitch - Clears emojis with a circular slurp! ''Zootopia'' *Nick Wilde - Nick uses his night vision to find and make the best matches! *Judy Hopps - Quick binks across the board! ''Finding Dory'' *Nemo - Nemo and friends swim through and add Nemo emojis *Dory - Dory speaks whale and has a friend come to help! *Hank - Tap the Hank emojis to release an ink squirt! ''Beauty and the Beast'' *The Beast - Magic transforms the Beast back into the Prince! *Belle - Enchanted rose petals clear the surrounding emojis! *Lumière - Be our guest! Emojis dance and clear away with dinner! *Cogsworth - Wind the clock in a circle to earn extra time *Mrs. Potts - Tea time! Heart-eye emojis are worth ×3 points ''Moana'' *Moana - Draw a line on the board to clear emojis with water! *Maui - Transforms into a hawk, bug or a shark! *Pua - Drops in and makes a mud slap! ''Mulan'' *Mulan - Skilled swordplay clears an arc of emojis! *Mushu - Mushu scorches the board! Tap fast to bring the heat ''Tangled'' *Rapunzel - Best Day ever! Hair drops down and clears emojis *Pascal - Tap another emoji to transform them into Pascal emojis ''Cars'' *Lightning McQueen - Race across the board! Clear emojis and create Lightning Clouds. *Cruz Ramirez - Outrace Miss Fritter and clear emojis in her path! *Jackson Storm - Race around the training simulator and clear paths of emojis. ''Inside Out'' *Joy - Tap an emoji to create a Sunshine and spread Joy nearby! *Sadness - Rainclouds roll on the board and clear emojis near the bottom. Haunted Mansion *Hatbox Ghost - Ghostly heads float up and appear on the board Matterhorn Bobsleds *Abominable Snowman - Tap fast to make a stronger avalanche! ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *Captain Jack Sparrow - Collect Captain Jack's dropped treasure as he escapes his foes! *Barbossa - Barbossa's pirate curse scares away nearby emojis. *Davy Jones - Summon the Kraken to clear emojis! ''Sleeping Beauty'' *Maleficent - Dark magic clears both sides with thorny brambles ''Fantasia'' *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey - Trace the magic path to make fireworks appear! *Yen Sid - Yen Sid creates a tidal wave and washes away the entire board! ''Up'' *Dug - Pop the balloons to earn coins! Future Characters *SwampyReddit thread - Tap the board to clear a column of dirt! *Scrooge McDuck - For a short time, each match gives extra coins! *Scar - A stampede clears random emojis across the bottom of the board *Aurorahttps://www.facebook.com/disneyemoji/videos/515653568558449/ (coming very soon) *Snow White (possibly) *Baloo (possibly) *Elliott (possibly) Unplayable characters *Duchess - Seen when using Marie's power. *Magic Carpet - Seen when using Jasmine's power. *Crush, Squirt, Marlin - Seen when using Nemo's power. *Destiny - Seen when using Dory's power. *Carl Fredricksen - Seen when using Dug's power. *Chip - Seen when using Mrs. Potts' power. *Blackbeard, Captain Salazar - Seen when using Jack Sparrow's power. *Kraken - Seen when using Davy Jones's power. *Miss Fritter - Seen when using Cruz Ramirez power. *Guido - Seen when using Lightning McQueen's power. Boxes Characters can be purchased from Silver Boxes (15,000 coins), Gold Boxes (30,000 coins), Diamond Boxes (200 Gems), or Rainbow Boxes (characters unlocked separately, not a part of a specific box) Silver Box characters can be upgraded to Power Level 3; Gold Box characters to Level 5; Rainbow Box characters vary by character. Notes Gallery Videos Disney Emoji Blitz - Teaser Trailer Disney Emoji Blitz - Official Launch Trailer Trivia *There are currently 17 Pixar characters available in the game (Mike, Sulley, Randall, Woody, Buzz, Alien, WALL-E, EVE, Nemo, Dory, Hank, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Joy, Sadness, and Dug). *There are currently 6 Disney Princesses available in this game (Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella, Belle, Mulan, and Rapunzel). **Even though Elsa, Anna, and Moana are also characters in the game, they do not fulfill any 'Disney Princess' missions. *There are currently 4 Disney Villains available in this game (Maleficent, Ursula, Jafar, and Captain Hook). *There are currently 2 Muppets available in the game (Kermit and Fozzie). External Links *iTunes *Google Play store *Microsoft website *Amazon website References Category:2016 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Mobile apps Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Bambi Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Frozen Category:The Muppets (film) Category:Toy Story Category:WALL-E Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Zootopia Category:Up Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasia Category:Moana Category:Dumbo Category:Pinocchio Category:Mulan Category:The Aristocats Category:Tangled Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Cars Category:Inside Out